Adiós mi amor, Adiós mi amigo
by Angiie.Potter.G
Summary: Una boda, un bebe en camino y un secreto, el secreto mejor guardado de Hermione que callara para ver a la persona que ama: feliz.


Este era el día más importante para él, se casaba con la futura madre de su hijo, la mujer de su vida como él tantas veces lo había dicho.

Suspire frente a mi reflejo.

Cuantas veces había yo imaginado este día, pero era tan diferente en mi mente a lo que era hoy.

Me alise mí vestido por tercera vez, los nervios me consumían.

En mi imaginación en este día yo usaba un vestido diferente al que tenia puesto ahora; siempre había anhelado que en este día yo llevara un vestido hermoso, ampón y blanco, y no este que estaba portando ahora, y no es que no me gustara, era bonito y el color me gustaba me favorecía muy bien y el corte resaltaba mis curvas, pero solo que, no era lo que había imaginado.

Mi amiga Luna me acomodaba el pelo y retocaba por novena vez mi maquillaje. El cuarto era un vaivén de mis amigas corriendo a acomodar los últimos detalles de su persona, todas con el mismo color de vestido.

-por favor cambia esa cara, te vez hermosa, hoy es el gran día- me animo Luna sin saber el verdadero motivo de mi expresión sombría y seria.

Me mire por última vez al espejo, No estaba tan mal. Sonreí sarcásticamente, mis ojos Luna los supo resaltar muy bien, se veían grandes, coquetos y expresivos pero había algo más en ellos, algo que estaba oculto, pero que bajo el escrutinio de una mirada que me conociera bien se podría descubrir esa luz apagada, esa sombra con un dejo de tristeza.

Me llamarón el choche ya estaba listo.

Nos subimos todos en el carro, Ron nos llevaría a la iglesia; Al llegar abrió la puerta y me tomó de la mano para ayudarme a abajar, antes de soltar mi mano, me sonrió cálidamente.

Todos los invitados estaban afuera engalanados en trajes y vestidos de fiesta, entre ellos una masa de pelirrojos sobre salía, mi segunda familia: los Weasley.

Al vernos llegar todos se emocionaron y sonrieron ampliamente y poco a poco todos entraron a ocupar sus lugares.

Antes de entrar a la iglesia sentí que alguien tomaba mi mano, era Ron. Mi amigo, casi mi hermano y más por cómo nos peleábamos, al cual le tenía un gran cariño y sé que el a mi también lo tenía, me lo demostraba en contadas ocasiones pero significativas como ahora, que al parecer intuía que había algo pesado con lo que cargaba y me dificulta por alguna razón el día de hoy. Apretó mi mano en muestra de apoyo, el no sabía porque pero sabía que lo necesitaba, me soltó y fue a ocupar su lugar al lado del novio. En unos minutos después, con el piano llenando el lugar con su hermoso sonido, entramos por el pasillo cubierto de alfombra roja y ahí estaba, al filo del altar, con un smoking negro y su rebelde cabello acomodado lo mejor posible, nunca lo había visto tan guapo, Harry Potter, el amor de mi vida esperando ahí por la mujer de su vida, mi mirada se cruzo con la de él, me sonrió ampliamente, yo igual lo hice. La ceremonia inicio.

Cuando el sacerdote le pregunto que si aceptaba vi el miedo repentino en sus ojos, busco mi mirada en busca de apoyo, como siempre asía cuando se sentía así, yo le sonreí y asentí, aun cuando por dentro sentía miedo igual que él, un miedo más fuerte. El dijo: si, acepto.

El sacerdote pregunto: si alguien se opone a esta unión que hable ahora o calle para siempre, yo mire a atrás, pero nadie dijo nada y la ceremonia continuo hasta finalizar.

El ambiente había cambiado, ya no estábamos en la iglesia ahora estábamos en un salón de fiesta, adornado con muchas flores y candelabros, las mesas tenían centros de mesa con rosas rojas en unos jarrones a largados de cristal, los cuales hice yo personalmente.

El brindis ya se había hecho, en unas horas más me iría de aquí, iría a mi casa donde me esperaban unas cuantas maletas hechas. Me iba con la excusa perfecta, días antes mi jefe me dio una oferta de trabajo difícil de rechazar y más para mi, un traslado a Francia con un mejor puesto y paga, y lo mejor de todo me alejaría de ellos, de aquellos a los que más quería y de lo más importante que había en mi vida, pero mi corazón sobreviviría y para él y mi salud mental era lo mejor.

Una linda canción con especial significado para mi comenzó a sonar. De repente una mano aparece tendida frente a mí, es la de él.

-¿me permite esta pieza, señorita?- lo miro acusándolo del hecho-me declaro culpable, pero yo en este día tan especial, tenía que bailar esta canción tan especial, con una mujer aun más especial: mi mejor amiga.

Oh bendita palabra, teníamos una canción especial, era para él una mujer especial, pero nunca iba a pasar a ocupar otro lugar que no fuera el de mejor amiga. Bueno al menos eso ya era mucho y estaba orgullosa de serlo pero no le podía hacer entender eso a mi corazón.

Tome su mano, y nos dirigimos a la pista de baile sin soltar nuestras manos ningún segundo, su mano atrapo mi cadera y comenzamos a bailar al ritmo de la melodía.

Harry rompió el silencio-Ron me dijo que te vas, ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho?- miraba la decepción en sus ojos

-lo supe apenas, no quería arruinarte tu día-recordé el día en que el nos anuncio que ella estaba embaraza y se casarían lo más pronto posible, dos días después mi jefe me dio la propuesta la cual sin pensar acepte, no tenía dudas de querer irme y no ver al feliz próximo matrimonio y al parecer el destino estaba de mi lado.

-No importa eso, debiste decírmelo, ¿cuándo te vas?

-Mi vuelo sale en cuatro horas, de hecho estoy por irme ya-

-¿pero, tan pronto?-su rostro se desencajo- oye…-su voz se apago

-¿huh?

-te voy a extrañar mucho, me harás falta, pero si esto es bueno para ti entonces me alegro- me soltó y sorpresivamente me abrazo muy fuerte y sentí todo el cariño que tenia para darme- Te quiero Hermione, te quiero mucho.

No pude aguantarlo más y lo abrace muy fuerte como si mi vida dependiera de ellos, las lagrimas brotaron silenciosas mojando su playera sin poder evitarlo- yo también te quiero Harry como nunca vas a poder imaginar.

Lo siguiente que paso esta demás contar, me despedí de todos y me fui, tome mi maletas y llegue al aeropuerto. Aborde el avión y tome mi lugar, no quise que nadie viniera a acompañarme. Al mirar por la ventana vi que en ese momento dejaba mi antigua vida atrás y con ella al más grande amor que eh tenido, pero conmigo me llevaba el recuerdo, y el secreto mejor guardado y solo me quedaba por decir: Adiós mi amor, adiós mi amigo.


End file.
